Handsome
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Sangat wajar bagi seseorang untuk merasa rendah diri ketika terus menerus dibandingkan dengan orang lain. [Side story selanjutnya dari Konoha's Academy ]


**Handsome**

_**Disclaimer: **__The fic is mine, but not the characters. _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC_. It's Konoha's Academy's side story~_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Neji mengerutkan dahi sebelum menolehkan kepala ke sebelah kanan, dimana sahabatnya sedang duduk dengan perhatian terfokus ke layar televisi.

"Kau yakin Kiba tidak apa-apa, Gaara? Dia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sejak pertandingan dimulai dan sekarang kita sedang menonton babak kedua," tanyanya setengah berbisik.

"Dia pasti duduk sepuluh menit lagi."

Sang Hyuuga mengerlingkan mata mendengar perkataan yang entah sudah berapa kali meluncur dari mulut pemuda di sebelahnya. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada anggota termuda mereka yang masih berdiri di depan cermin panjang yang memang sengaja ditempelkan di sisi tembok ruang tengah untuk memastikan kelima pemuda itu tidak akan mempermalukan diri mereka ketika keluar dari apartemen.

Keempat anggota Konoha's Academy yang lain tentu tahu apa yang sudah membuat Inuzuka Kiba terus mematut diri seperti itu—kemenangan Sasuke di _polling online _yang diadakan salah satu situs yang digandrungi para remaja. Dari dua puluh lima entertainer muda yang sebelumnya telah lulus proses seleksi, nama Sasuke berhasil duduk di posisi tiga dalam kategori _"Best Visual"_. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, nama Naruto juga berhasil masuk sepuluh besar dalam _polling _yang sama.

Kalau saja Neji dan Gaara bukan orang yang senang mempedulikan hal semacam itu, mungkin mereka juga akan bergabung dengan si bungsu di depan cermin, tapi nyatanya tidak ada satu pun dari mereka berdua yang peduli dengan apa apa yang didapatkan _leader _dan _main vocal _mereka. Itulah kenapa mereka lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu luang di depan televisi untuk menonton siaran ulang pertandingan sepakbola ketimbang mencaritahu apa yang sudah membuat mereka 'kalah' dari kedua anggota tertua itu.

"Kau yakin kita tidak perlu melakukan apapun?"

Gaara mengerang kesal sebelum akhirnya menolehkan kepala untuk menatap pemuda yang sejak tadi dikhawatirkan rekannya. Kali ini gilirannya untuk mengerutkan dahi ketika Kiba menekan-nekan ujung hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Apa sebenarnya yang dia pikirkan? Untuk apa dia memilikirkan hal sepele seperti itu?"

"Mungkin bagi kita berdua _polling _itu adalah hal sepele, tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Kiba selalu mendengar apa yang orang-orang katakan tentangnya."

"Ah," Gaara mengangguk. "Tapi kurasa hal itu tidak akan membuatnya _drop."_

Kawannya ini benar-benar... Neji menarik napas mendengar penuturan sang Sabaku.

"Menurutmu apa yang dia keluhkan kali ini? Ketika Naruto memenangkan _polling "Best In White" _sebulan yang lalu, dia mengeluhkan kulitnya yang terlalu _tan. _Dua minggu sebelum itu dia mengeluhkan tinggi badannya saat kau memenangkan _polling "Petite Yet Sweet"."_

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Neji mempertanyakan isi kepala anggota termudanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepala pemuda berambut coklat itu saat ini, walaupun dari cara Kiba menyentuh beberapa bagian wajahnya ia memperkirakan hal yang menjadi fokus utama adalah parasnya.

"_Niisan, _apa menurutmu mataku terlalu besar?"

_Jackpot._

Putra keluarga Hyuuga itu menggelengkan kepala dan menatap Gaara yang sudah kembali memfokuskan diri ke pertandingan olahraga favoritnya. Kalau saja mereka bukan teman dekat, mungkin ia tidak akan ragu untuk merebut _remote _dan mematikan televisi agar pemuda ini tidak mengabaikannya.

_"Niisan?"_

Neji memutuskan untuk bangun dan mendekati sang penanya. Ia duduk di _stool _yang biasa mereka gunakan sebagai kursi makan dan ikut memperhatikan bayangan Kiba di cermin.

"Kurasa aku harus melanjutkan diet. Wajahku mulai terlihat gemuk karena _baby fat _di pipiku kembali muncul," papar Kiba sembari menekan kedua pipi dengan telapak tangan.

"Bukankah Kakashi sudah memperingatkanmu tentang diet, Kiba? Kau ingat hasil pemeriksaan kesehatanmu kan? Tingkat insulinmu bisa terganggu, itu yang dikatakan dokter."

"Kalau begitu, apa sebaiknya aku sedot lemak saja?"

"Apa kau gila? Bagaimana caranya menyedot lemak di pipimu?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin mereka pasti memiliki solusi untuk masalahku."

Neji mengerlingkan mata bosan. Kalau sedang ada dalam situasi seperti ini, pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu memang mudah kehilangan kewarasan. Kali ini ia memperhatikan bagaimana Kiba mengamati dagunya.

"Menurutmu kenapa Sasuke _niisan _bisa memiliki rahang yang bagus seperti itu? Apa dia mendapatkan _'treatment'?"_

"Kau pikir dia akan membiarkan _management _melakukan hal semacam itu padanya? Dia bahkan harus diseret Naruto setiap kali kita memiliki jadwal ke dermatologis."

"Benar juga."

Kali ini perhatian mereka terfokus ke bagian dahi. Lagi-lagi Kiba menggunakan jari telunjuk untuk menekan-nekan beberapa titik di bagian wajah itu sebelum menggunakannya untuk mengukur lebar dahinya.

"Apa ada cara agar dahiku sedikit lebih sempit? Kurasa ini terlalu lebar untuk ukuran wajahku, _niisan."_

"Sasuke pasti melemparkan _glare _andalannya kalau mendengar keluhan apapun terkait lebar dahi. Apa kau lupa, dia memiliki dahi paling lebar di antara kita berlima."

"Itu karena kau selalu menutupi dahimu dengan bandana atau rambut," kali ini Kiba yang mengerlingkan mata. "Kalau kau tidak menutupinya seperti sekarang, kurasa dahimu beberapa milimeter lebih lebar dari dahi Sasuke _nii."_

"Hei! Aku sedang menghiburmu di sini, kenapa kau malah menyerangku?"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam satu jam terakhir Kiba melepaskan tawa. Kedua tangannya kini ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket yang masih ia kenakan sejak kembali dari latihan vokal yang masih dilakukan kedua kakak tertuanya. Matanya kini tertuju pada bayangan sang kakak yang masih duduk dengan santai.

"Tidak seharusnya kau mempermasalahan _polling _semacam itu, Kiba. Apa yang mereka tahu tentang visual? Chrysanths pasti membatalkan _polling _mereka kalau mereka tahu bagaimana wajah Sasuke ketika dia baru bangun setiap pagi."

Neji menatap sepasang mata beriris coklat milik lawan bicaranya dari pantulan cermin. Ia sudah terlalu bosan mendengar semua keluhan yang dilontarkan pemuda ini sejak grup mereka mulai mendapatkan perhatian dari banyak orang. Itulah kenapa ia selalu pergi meninggalkan Kiba setiap kali hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak akan sanggup mendengar semua keluhan pemuda ini, berbeda dengan Gaara yang entah bagaimana selalu bisa mendengar semua komentar Kiba hingga akhir.

Mungkin _debut _mereka tidak sesukses yang mereka inginkan, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu mereka berhasil menunjukkan warna berbeda yang dimiliki Konoha's Academy dan hal itu membuat mereka mendapatkan banyak perhatian. Buktinya, dalam kurun waktu enam bulan mereka sudah mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai grup pendatang baru terbaik di salah satu acara penghargaan musik tahunan.

"Apa yang mereka tahu tentang Naruto? Sejujurnya dia bahkan tidak terlalu percaya diri ketika menggunakan pakaian dengan warna selain oranye," lanjut sang Hyuuga sebelum menarik napas ketika geraman kesal Gaara sampai ke telinganya.

Kadang ia tidak mengerti kenapa pemilik rambut merah itu tidak memperhatikan Kiba, padahan usia mereka tidak terpaut begitu jauh. Neji berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak meneriakkan kata 'HEY!' saat menyadari kalau lawan bicaranya sudah mulai kembali memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin.

Memang wajar jika salah satu di antara mereka berlima memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang rendah, hanya saja Neji tidak mengira hal itu akan terjadi separah ini. Ia tidak memungkiri kenyataan kalau anggota tertua mereka memang memiliki paras yang tampan dan terkadang ia pun merasa terintimidasi ketika ia harus berdiri bersebelahan dengan Sasuke, tapi hanya sebatas itu.

Neji tahu setiap orang memiliki poin yang menonjol yang berbeda, karena itu ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kenyataan kalau putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu memiliki wajah yang lebih tampan darinya. Lagipula itu adalah penilaian orang lain dan setiap orang memiliki sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Selain itu, _management _tentu memiliki alasan yang objektif kenapa mereka memilih kelimanya untuk berada di dalam satu grup—dan penilaian itu jelas tidak hanya sebatas penampilan fisik. Neji masih ingat dengan jelas semua komentar yang diberikan Tsunade ketika mereka berlima pertama kali bertemu dengan wanita itu.

"Sasuke dan Naruto tidak bisa dipisahkan. Sejak mereka mengikuti salah satu kontes menyanyi yang tidak sengaja kuhadiri, aku tahu suara mereka berdua cocok dan bisa dipadukan dengan baik."

"Gaara, aku bisa berharap banyak darimu karena kau tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi publik. Kau juga tahu bagaimana cara bersikap di depan mereka dengan sangat baik."

"Hyuuga Neji, kau tentu tahu kemampuan bermusikmu bisa sangat membantuku dan tim, terlebih kau bisa membuat aransemen lagu dan nilai yang kau miliki selama kuliah bermusikmu mendukung apa yang baru saja kukatakan."

"Kiba, apa yang harus kukatakan padamu? _Range _vokalmu adalah yang terbaik selain Sasuke dan warna suaramu tidak dimiliki mereka berlima. Aku juga percaya kau bisa menjadi anggota termuda yang baik, tapi kalau kakak-kakakmu ini tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kau mendapatkan ijin dariku untuk melakukan apapun yang kau mau kepada mereka."

Walaupun Tsunade mengatakannya dengan nada bicara normal, Neji tahu kalau CEO bertangan dingin itu sama tidak sabarnya dengan mereka karena sudah hampir tiga tahun _management-_nya belum mengorbitkan artis baru.

Perhatian Neji kembali tertuju pada lawan bicaranya.

"Jadi, menurutku, kau harus berhenti membaca semua hal terkait _polling _apapun yang diadakan berbagai pihak. Mungkin salah satu dari kita berhasil menjadi nominasi dan masuk ke sekian besar, tapi hal terpentingnya adalah bagaimana hal itu membuat kita tahu kalau ternyata grup kita mendapatkan perhatian dan nama kita diperhitungkan banyak orang. Bukankah begitu?"

Neji hampir menjambak rambutnya dengan kesal karena setelah semua yang dikatakannya, Kiba malah mengulangi semua hal yang sebelumnya ia lakukan secara terpisah; pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu menyentuh dahi, ujung mata, pipi dan dagu dengan jari telunjuknya secara bergantian.

Neji merasa kewarasannya ikut terganggu dalam hal ini karena saat ini ia memiliki ide untuk memukul kepala sang adik agar otaknya kembali ke posisi semula. Dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, pemilik rambut cukup panjang itu mengusap sisi wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Oke."

Kepala sang Hyuuga refleks mendongak ketika suara anggota termuda Konoha's Academy itu sampai ke telinganya.

"Aku tampan."

Huh?

Neji mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali ketika Kiba mengulaskan senyum kepada bayangannya di cermin dan melangkah menuju kamar mereka sembari bersiul riang.

_What the—_

_ "See? _Sudah kubilang hal seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya _drop."_

Kini sepasang mata beriris perak milik sang _rapper _beralih ke sahabatnya yang sempat bersorak karena tim yang ia dukung berhasil memenangkan pertandingan saat wasit meniup peluit panjang. Neji menegakkan tubuh dan menatap si pemuda berkulit putih dengan sorot tidak paham.

Gaara meregangkan tubuh, mematikan televisi dan bangun dari duduknya. Ia membalikkan tubuh agar bisa membalas tatapan yang tertuju padanya dan mengangkat bahu.

"Kiba hanya mengeluh, selebihnya dia tidak benar-benar memikirkan keluhannya."

Alasan kenapa Gaara sama sekali tidak mau berpaling dari layar televisi adalah karena ia tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Kiba. Tingkat kepercayaan diri pemuda itu memang selalu menurun tiap kali ada salah satu di antara mereka yang masuk ke posisi menjanjikan di sebuah _polling. _Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, beberapa jam setelah mengetahui hasil _polling _Kiba pasti tidak akan berhenti mengeluhkan semua hal yang menurutnya menjadi penyebab namanya tidak mendapatkan posisi yang ia inginkan.

Gaara sudah terlalu sering melihat Inuzuka satu itu mematut diri di depan cermin dan mengeluarkan berbagai komentar mengenai penampilannya, mulai dari wajahnya yang menurutnya terlalu biasa, kulitnya yang terlalu _tan, _rambutnya yang harus selalu dipotong pendek agar ia terlihat lebih muda, hingga tingi badannya yang berlebihan sehingga ia sering dianggap bukan sebagai anggota termuda.

Kebanyakan dari keluhan yang meluncur dari mulut pemuda itu memang tidak masuk akal dan tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat Gaara mengerutkan dahi ketika mendengarnya. Yang Gaara maksud adalah, bagaimana bisa seseorang mengeluhkan tingkat pertumbuhan yang terhitung normal bagi remaja seusianya? Jika Sasuke akan memperlihatkan tatapan tajam jika ada yang mengungkit masalah lebar dahi, maka ia akan memperlihatkan hal yang sama ketika ada yang mengungkit masalah tinggi badan.

Sangat wajar bagi seseorang untuk merasa rendah diri ketika terus menerus dibandingkan dengan orang lain, tapi Gaara tahu Kiba tidak benar-benar merasa kecil di hadapan mereka berempat, itulah kenapa ia selalu mengerlingkan mata dan menunjukkan gestur tidak peduli ketika si bungsu mengalami masa _mental breakdown _seperti yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu tapi menurutku kau sudah membuang waktumu dengan percuma untuk mengkhawatirkannya," papar Gaara ringan sembari menggelengkan kepala dan meninggalkan sahabatnya yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**END**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**A/N:** _karena kebanyakan _fic _Konoha's Academy berfokus ke SasuNaru, kali ini saya membuat _fic _khusus untuk tiga anggotanya yang lain. _Mind to_ r_eview? _^^


End file.
